<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Longfellow Is A... by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106843">Old Longfellow Is A...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor'>Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Cervical Penetration, Cervix Penetration, Creampie, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Glory Hole, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Object Insertion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Longfellow means to get paid for showing the mainlander around, and his price is higher than the Sole expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Old Longfellow/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Longfellow Is A...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Old Longfellow was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> sonofabitch, and a surprisingly voracious one to boot. He’d agreed to take her around the Harbor, agreed to be a guide, hadn’t commented much on anything besides how soft mainlanders were, and even offered her the use of his own bed when a storm drove them to his cabin for safety. That kindly gesture had been a trap, Yvette realized as she woke up to find him curled up behind her. He’d been holding her thighs together and shoving his cock between them, had smeared himself with oil to make it easier. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing?!” Yvette demanded, trying to kick and push him away.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow grunted, wrapping her in a choking bear hug and catching her legs between his. “Gettin’ paid--now hold goddamn still and let me finish or I’m gonna take a bigger slice!” he growled in her ear.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She continued to struggle, horrified. The old man was thick and long, uncut and rugged, tip swollen nearly purple with arousal. He came between her thighs so far it was like she had a penis herself, and whatever he had smeared himself with made her skin burn and tingle. “Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me!” she demanded; as soon as she was free, she was going to shoot him in the balls about ten times and if he was still alive afterwards, ten more times in the same place.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’m warnin’ you mainlander, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>gettin</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ paid.” his breathing was getting more labored and his thrusts less coordinated.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette tucked her chin to her chest, took a deep breath, and then rocked her head back as hard as she could manage. Judging from the sharp pain at her crown and his swearing, she’d maybe caught him in the chin. His grip around her loosened slightly, and Yvette gripped the edge of the bed to pull herself away.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Alright, alright you don’t wanna pay this way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>--I was tryin’ to be fair,” Longfellow growled, grabbing for her. He managed to catch one wrist and pulled it back hard, forcing Yvette onto her back as her shoulder struggled with the angle. “But honestly, I’d be lyin’ if I said I wasn’t hopin’ you’d get like this.” He bared his yellow teeth in something that might have been a grin as he snapped the hard metal cuff around her wrist. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette tried to punch him with her free hand and draw her knee up to give him one, but Longfellow saw it coming, driving his knees into her thighs to pin her down and getting the other wrist cuffed to the headboard. All of the fighting only seemed to make him more excited. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Could’ve took it slow, girl, been gentle on ya, but you had to fight.” Longfellow got off her legs, catching them as she tried to kick at him again. “I respect that, I do; gotta be tough to be a Harbor gal.” he said as he got a grip on her ankles and forced her legs in the air in a wide V. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Pinned and cuffed, Yvette stared down in horror as Longfellow rubbed his tremendous length against her. The hair at the base of his cock was wiry and silver-grey, and folded as she was, his head brushed the underside of her breasts when he got his thighs back against hers. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Don’t worry girl, you’ll get used to it.” He said as he drew back.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>As Yvette felt the long, hot thing slide down her stomach, she started thrashing again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non, non, non, nonnonnonnonnonnon!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screamed.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow tightened his grip around her ankles. “Deep breath girl, and hope there’s still enough oil for ya!” he said maliciously as he began to force himself in.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It burned, not just for the oil but for how long it had been since Yvette had had anything inside of her, never mind something as thick and grotesque as Longfellow’s…long fellow. She nearly threw up as he forced her open and that burning tingle on her skin started moving inside. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl, you’re gonna be a prize when I’m done!” Longfellow moaned gruffly, moving slow.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I will kill you, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill you, I will shoot you in your balls and your dick and your face and--” Yvette’s threats halted when the tip of his cock knocked against her cervix.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Right prize once I’m done with ya--only just got there and I’m almost up to my nuts.” He grinned. “Now be a good girl and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut your fucking mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette worked the last of the spit she could feel in her mouth around with her tongue, then drew in a deep breath and pursed her lips. The glob managed to catch Longfellow in the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Hope that was worth it.” he growled, not bothering to wipe his face. “Cuz this sure as hell will be.” With that he drew his hips back and then threw himself forward, pushing her against the headboard and popping through her cervix like it was only paper.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The shock and pain made her head spin, and as the tingling and burning settled deeper into her, Yvette fainted.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow watched her eyes roll back and flutter, felt the tension in her body lessen, and smiled. He could take his time then, really get to know her. The oil--Fisher King pheromones and Mirelurk Queen gland secretions--had her slick enough to ride; but he was waiting for that special woman’s slickness that always made it feel better. He’d bet himself a pile of caps that once she was broke in, once he got her all fixed up, she’d be the kind of slick smooth dream that’d make the wait worth it. But even without it, watching her cute little lips go red as they stretched around him and her stomach rise and fall from his movements, Longfellow was feeling pretty good. Her little baby place had a good tight snap, making him push a little harder every time he slipped out of it; he hoped it’d stay that tight even after she was good and relaxed and trained. But even if it didn’t, Longfellow thought as he watched her face flush and those tits shake under him, she was still a goddamn great catch. Too bad she wasn’t awake for his first shot, but as the orgasm ripped through him and he ground against her, forcing a pitiful mewling whimper out of her even in that dazed state, Longfellow couldn’t hold onto any regrets. She was soaking it up so nice already.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He pulled out slow and let her legs crash back down on the bed. Spreading her with his fingers, Longfellow licked his lips as he counted how long it took for her to start to ooze cum. It was always a disappointment when the gals dripped back as fast as he could put it in, but this mainlander was hanging onto it like a trader hung onto caps. “Oh you’re gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harbor gal.” he muttered, getting off the bed to give himself a wash out of the bucket. She needed to soak up the oil, he didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>How many times he fucked her, Yvette didn’t know. She felt hot and sick on top of violated and bruised; she was going to kill him, she was going to chain him to the bed and use Hancock’s knife on him, get as personal and bloody on him as he had been on her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Still eyeing me, huh?” Longfellow said, holding two coffee cups in his hand. He sipped from one. “Doesn’t fuss me girl, I’m plannin’ to enjoy you.” he grinned wide and poured the other mug onto her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette screamed, expecting the burn of coffee…but it was worse. The weird, shimmering oil and its tingling burn now covered her breasts and stomach, rolling down her sides and onto the mattress. She realized then that her ankles were tied to the foot of the bed, knotted tight. “I will kill you, you miserable old fuck! I will kill you and I will feed your body to the fucking ocean!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow licked his lips, palming her breasts as he sat on the edge of the bed and sipped his coffee. “Not too sensitive here yet, are ya girl? But we’ll work on that.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette snarled.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I like’em tender here. Like giving a girl a flick,” he demonstrated by twisting her nipple, “and watching her knees knock together.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette huffed and then screamed. Her body was burning so much, skin crawling and the feeling of pins and needles in her fingers and toes.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow watched her, sipping his coffee and musing. “Ya know, nice as this X is, it’ll be a lot handier to getcha strung up. Otherwise these sheets are gonna start to rot under you.” he said conversationally. “Soon as I finish my coffee, girl.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Call me ‘girl’ one more time you ugly fucking bastard, I will bite your tongue and rip it out of your mouth for you!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow growled deep in his throat. “If it wasn’t gonna bust your jaw, I’d work on that mouth of yours.” he took a sip of coffee and grabbed her right breast hard, squeezing it cruelly. The way she jumped gave him a good rush. “Soon as you’re strung up girl, I’m gonna enjoy you twice before I gotta head out.” he grinned.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The ropes burned. The oil burned. Everything just </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yvette whimpered, alone in the room, as every knot seemed to dig channels into her flesh. Longfellow had kept his word, jamming his big ugly cock into her and unloading deep in her twice before he walked out the door; it had of course been cruel and unsatisfying and there was no aching, pulsing need anywhere inside of her that begged for satisfaction. Yvette was so dizzy, swinging slightly and unable to wiggle anything free. Salt and the smell of smoke wafted in the open window, but the breeze carrying it didn’t do a damn thing for the burning. Alone, Yvette let loose a sob. Just one, to take the pressure off her chest; once she got her head clear and could think straight, she’d get loose, and she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she’d get back to what she was on the goddamn island to do--find Kasumi while Nick and Dr. Amari dug around for leads on the Institute.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>If only she could get her head clear faster!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow came in with a hot rack of grilled fish. The look the mainlander shot him as she swung was miserable and hate-filled and tired all at once. “Lunch.” he said, setting the rack on the table. “Gonna have to earn it though.” He cautioned, turning away to get some plates off the shelf. As Longfellow grabbed the tableware, he heard water hitting the floor. He turned and saw the stream between her legs, and counted himself lucky he’d thought to string her up in the middle of the room, where she couldn’t nail the bed or his good chair or the stove. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Well girl, everybody’s gotta go.” he said drily, setting the tableware down. Longfellow crossed to her, grabbing her calf to turn her around. He ran his fingers over her slit, wiping away the last few drops and rubbing them between his fingers. She flinched, but he ignored it. Longfellow traced her slit again and then pressed his finger in. The way she seemed to suck him in had Longfellow opening his pants and getting his cock free. “That’s right girl, the faster you cooperate, the better you’ll feel.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Go to hell!” she gasped.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow added a second finger abruptly, scissoring them roughly. She was a little slick, and not just piss-wet, but her thighs were tense and she seemed to be bearing down and trying to push him out. “Still real tight girl, you don’t start relaxing, I’m gonna have to stretch you.” He stroked himself as he toyed with her pussy, digging his fingers in deep and then drawing them back to watch the way her skin clung to him. The oil was burning his fingers already; he couldn’t imagine how bad she was feeling all over. “You gonna be a good girl and </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> me in?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hissed.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow went to the hook on the wall where her rope was anchored, dropping her down to the right height again. “No, you won’t.” he said frankly as he looped the rope around to make sure she stayed in place for him. The mainlander squirmed, but all properly netted and knotted, she couldn’t do much besides flex her fingertips and toes and wiggle like bait at the end of the line. Longfellow grabbed the knotted belt with both hands and pulled her into him. She was definitely slicker than that morning, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready. Still, her baby place kept fighting him back and she yowled as he glutted on her pain. He ground against her as he came, holding her against him until he was done dripping. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Strung up and looser, she was a little faster to let him back out…or maybe she was trying to push him out. Didn’t matter; if she wanted to act like that, he had a solution. “Girl, I’ll forgive you the piss on the floor, but you start trying to push me out and I’ll stop you up with a load of oil behind it.” he threatened.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Threat be damned; Yvette grunted, bearing down as hard as she could manage. She hadn’t meant to wet herself earlier, but if it happened again while she tried to push every drop of the old man’s nasty thick spunk out, so be it. It didn’t feel successful; it didn’t feel like she would ever be empty or clean again. But apparently something had come out, because the old bastard spun her around and slapped her hard across the face.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette’s ears were ringing. She shrieked as something gave away and her face came within inches of the floor. She dangled above the dust and the puddle and the mess, arching her neck to try and keep as far away from it as possible. She heard the old bastard tromping around the cabin, heard him slamming things around. The blood rushing to her head made the throbbing in her cheek worse but her head felt a little clearer; if she could get the knots above her elbows to slip below them, she might be able to get enough slack to start working at the rope. Stretch it, get her hands free, she could start working on the rest of the ties!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The optimism died fast as the old man shoved something hard and thin and plastic inside of her; then came the tingling and the burn of that goddamned oil going </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Please, please no more!” Yvette sobbed. “No more burns, please…” she couldn’t help it; somehow the tingling and the burning was worse on the inside than on her skin--there was no getting away from it when it was so deep inside!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I told you girl, I told you what’d happen. Now you’re gonna be a good girl and sit on this egg until you’re ready to cooperate.” The old bastard said as his fingers spread her lips and something cold and smooth pressed against her weeping sex.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It took a little pushing to get the Mirelurk egg all the way in; fortunately they were thick-shelled things, had to be opened with a hammer and a sharp edge. Longfellow was confident no matter how hard he had to push or how hard the girl squeezed on it, it’d still be whole when he finally decided she didn’t need it. Longfellow licked his lips as she spread and stretched around the egg, feeling another rush of lust as he worked it in to the point she wouldn’t be able to push it out without getting tipped the right way and some assistance. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He was tempted to leave her upside-down like that, just to prove a point…but if she threw up and started choking, all of this would’ve been a damn waste. So Longfellow hoisted her back up enough to level her back out, ignoring her shaky sobs. “Now you hold onto that, girl, till I decide to need you again.” he said, catching her chin with his fingers to give her the stern eye. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I hate you.” she gasped.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You will. And then you won’t.” Longfellow replied, letting go of her. He went to the table to sit down and have some lunch; he’d feed the girl when she was a little better behaved. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sitting there, with a beautiful girl hanging from the ceiling with a puffy belly and gleaming with oil, Longfellow started to feel a little contentment creeping in. She might be crying, and cussing, and fighting him now…but he had time enough to work her into a good, calm state.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>***</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A couple of weeks going between the bed ropes and the ceiling had about glutted Longfellow’s supply of the King&amp;Queen oil. He didn’t want to have to make a trip all the way back down to the harbor to pick up some more, not while she was still pretty wild. He might have to threaten her with the egg stopper again; she hadn’t liked that, even though her puss had gotten so creamy and silky with him cradling her and pushing on her belly to help push it back out. That had been a good fuck; she’d been almost too tired to fight with him, and he’d gotten to have her on the bed like a guy and gal normally do, instead of her tied into some shape and him having to fuck around that. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Another problem with having to throw so much of the King&amp;Queen on her was that the wind was starting to pick up scent; Longfellow had had to take care of a couple of Mirelurks already, and while that did mean good eating for the night, it was a little too dangerous. They would have to take a bath. It was a little screwy, he thought as he whispered to the girl while she slept, making a Harbor gal afraid of the water. But before they’d started doing that in Far Harbor with their Harbor gals, some of the ones that didn’t quite get right and broken had gone for long swims and that was a lot of effort lost to the bottom of the sea. The King&amp;Queen was doing its part, getting her softened up, but it would be up to him to whisper to her while she slept in a daze, to help her get her mind right and make his life easier.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>***</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow was naked but for his boots, dragging her towards the shed by her hair and her arm. Yvette couldn’t explain why the idea of a bath had filled her with such panic, why she was digging her heels into the rocky, leaf-strewn ground and crying. All she knew was that it was safer in the cabin, even if she reeked of the old bastard’s musk and sex. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non, non, non, nonnonnonnonnon</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Please, please I will behave, please, please I do not want to be drowned!” she pleaded.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The old man made a frustrated noise. “I’m not gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>drown</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, we’re gettin’ a bath. We both need it, now quit your yowling.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette shook her head furiously, trying to break his grip on her hair, twisting away. The shed had a single light, a tub connected to a water tank, and a table full of odds and ends she couldn’t focus on because of the shimmering hell waiting in the tub. “You will drown me, I do not want to drown, please, please I am afraid to drown!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow kicked off the boots, and gave her a shake, forcing her to look up at him. “You can’t drown if you hang onto me like a good girl, remember?” he said irritably.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>That was right--or was it? When did he say that? Did he say that? Yvette’s head ached as she tried to figure out why that made sense. Longfellow grabbed her hand, wrapped it around his shaft, and had her pump it a few times. She felt it spring to life and started to move her hand faster before stopping. Why in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> would she do that?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow gave her another little shake. “C’mon girl, how else are you gonna hang on?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette stroked him slowly, frowning as she did. It was an</span>
  <em>
    <span> ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, repulsive thing--so thick and so solid, and the hair at the base was so scratchy! She tightened her grip, watching as his head appeared and disappeared as his skin moved. And messy--it was so messy! No matter how many times he’d come before, the old man always left her oozing. But she didn’t want to drown. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow got in the tub first, the first time he’d let go of her since they’d left the cabin.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette hesitated. The door was open behind her, and he was sitting in the water. There was something she could do…</span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be doing, wasn’t there?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Close the door girl!” Longfellow snapped.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>That’s right, she should close the door. Yvette did so, latching it to keep the breeze from pulling it open again. She stood at the edge of the tub, worrying her hands.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow held his hand out. “Come on girl, just a step. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna drown you or let you go under.” he said gruffly.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette stepped into the tub gingerly, heart racing. She let Longfellow pull her down onto his cock, stifling a whimper.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“See? Moored proper. Now here,” he said, shoving a soapy sponge into her hand, “get me and then I’ll get you.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette started to scrub, suddenly fascinated by the wiry silver hair on his chest that went down to his belly and below the water line. She was so full, painfully full of him, and now she needed to wash him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>; they would have to change the water out to get clean. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow wondered about telling her to be a little more gentle. He’d said to get him, and by God she was getting him, scrubbing the grit off him like there was no tomorrow. At first he thought she was being willful, but her face was calm; it hit him then that this was probably just how she did things. How she liked to be; that was probably why she was usually so pink and managed to be so soft. Although at the moment, she was a little red across the shoulders, and a light dusting of freckles interrupting the pinkness of her face and her breasts. The next time he decided to stake her outside to use, he thought as the girl lifted his arms and went at him there, he’d have to be sure to keep her in the shade. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>There was a brief moment, when she had her soapy hands in his beard, that Longfellow realized he’d gotten ahead of himself. Her eyes lit up with fire and her nails started to press into his chin, which was a damn shame because before that point it had been a pretty decent bath. Longfellow snatched up the sprayer from the table by the tub and gave her face a good dousing. She shrieked and clenched, and he felt good and bad all at once. “Hold on girl, you took about twenty years of dirt off me; we need some fresh water.” he said.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette had to wonder: had this man </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a bath? It took ages of scrubbing to bring flush pink skin up out of the grime. His face and hair still needed attention to; probably easier to start with that coarse mat he called a beard. She lathered up her fingers to start working on it, but as she worked the soap in, a thought struck her: she should take the sponge and jam it down his throat until his eyes bugged out. She should dig her nails into his skin until he screamed and then wrap her fingers around his throat and not let go until he bled and </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Then water hit her face and Yvette couldn’t think but to try and cover her face and keep it out! Of course, this put soap in her mouth and eyes and that just made everything worse. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Hush your mewling girl, I gotcha.” Longfellow said gruffly as he wiped at her face. “Remember? Can’t drown if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> got you.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Was that true? That had to be true, that was why she was sitting on his dick and holding on with her thighs as tight as she could manage…wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He felt a little bad after the spritz to the face. She just looked so damn hurt, snuffling and trying to get soap out of her eyes without touching the water. “I’m gonna rinse your face girl, you just hold my hand.” he commanded.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She grabbed it hard, eyes screwed shut, tense </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> over. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow took the opportunity to give her a good spritz all over even as she shook and flinched. He’d have to whisper something else; she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> fearful. “Go ahead and scrub yourself girl, then we’ll empty the tub and have a good soak.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The girl did as he commanded, showing him just how she got so pretty and soft. All the little movements had Longfellow licking his lips. It was time to play with her, see if she’d go a little softer for him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The old man kicked out, popping the drain on the tub. Yvette’s relief was almost palpable as the water started to flow away from her. She even leaned forward to rest her head tiredly on his chest, the silver hair now gleaming from a good scrub. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Tired already girl? Not clean yet.” he said gruffly.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette sighed, too tired to raise her head. She closed her eyes and felt his hands on her back. They were big, and a little rough, but he was rubbing in such slow circles that she couldn’t help but relax. Then one hand wandered down low, fingertips tipping between her cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Wait--” She started to sit up but the old man slouched down, tipping his hips so she wasn’t able to sit up.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You just close those eyes, I’m ready to get off.” he said. “And we’re gonna do it a new way.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette frowned, but found herself pressed against his chest harder as his finger started to press into her ass. She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut. His finger came away, and she was relieved…until that horrible burning, tingling feeling started. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please Longfellow…” He shushed her, pressing something slim and hard inside and starting to pump it slowly. Yvette mewled as the burning tingle started to seep in. Longfellow grumbled, rocking his hips up. It didn’t feel so much like he was trying to fuck her as he was masturbating himself with the thin hard thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> her; she was just the warm space for him to keep his mess in. The thought was strange, the feelings stranger, but she couldn’t help the long, shuddering orgasm that came spilling out with this disrespect. His toying got faster after that, his hips pumping, making the tub shake. “That’s right girl, be a good girl and let me get done.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She raised her head, feeling tears on her cheeks. Why was she crying?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow wasn’t much for the back door, not for a regular hole. At his size, it just wasn’t that satisfying and making your Harbor gal bleed was a stupid, wasteful thing to do. But there was something about slipping a little slim something in while he was deep, and scratching himself while his gal got all squirmy. And this one, this mainlander with the curves and the snarls, she was something else! Soft and slick, huffing and mewling, gentle as a kitten for the moment--and when she bore down, not to push him out but because she was getting off? Longfellow had to give her back a pat. “That’s right girl, be a good girl, let me get done and we’ll finish the bath.” he murmured. He was close, he was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Then she raised her head, and she fixed him with those sharp eyes, tears on her cheeks. It put him over; Longfellow came with a loud groan. The bath was going to have to go a little longer; there was still hair to wash and damned if he didn’t want to push his luck further and fuck her soft again. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>***</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette woke up alone in the bed for a change; the thoughts ‘it’s nice’ and ‘it’s terrible!’ warred with each other and made her head ache. She frowned, sitting up slowly and looking around. The old man was at the table, sipping coffee. “Get up, get dressed.” he gestured to the dress at the end of the bed. “We’re going on a supply run.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I…don’t want to.” Yvette said slowly--slurred, really. Why was she slurring?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“No choice. You ain’t behaved.” Longfellow replied. “Don’t make me pop that collar already, you know we changed the sheets yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette’s hand flew to her throat and felt a leather strap and a large buckle. She started to feel around for the censor and box--how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> had this thing wound up all the way in Far Harbor? The last time she’d seen one was in Nuka-World! What kind of bullshit was this?!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Girl, put your hands down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>get dressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Longfellow snapped.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“How could you?” she demanded as she struggled to comply. Her limbs felt so heavy!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Because you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl. And make it fast, looks like we got a storm coming in.” he said.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>There was nothing but the dress and a pair of galoshes that were two sizes too big around her feet. But it was still more clothing then she’d been allowed to wear in…in…Yvette didn’t know how long. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow finished his coffee and got up, picking up the speargun and grabbing her arm. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Her legs tensed, trying to dig heels in, but that didn’t work so well with rubber boots and she didn’t know why she was doing it to begin with. It seemed important to, but it was annoying Longfellow--why couldn’t she make up her mind which thought to follow?!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He kept a tight grip on the girl, pulled her through the Wall and back behind the bar. They’d managed to push out the squatters and get the boards clean. Now there was just closet with a decent-sized hole in it about waist-height. Longfellow dragged her to the side of the closet and shoved her in, shutting the door. “You’re gonna earn us some caps tonight, girl!” he called as he wrote the price and the rules above the hole, and filled up the nearby cup with the last of his King&amp;Queen. As interesting as it was that she was still fighting him, even a little, the few times he’d gotten to fuck her all soft and pliant had Longfellow ready to go to the extreme. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette stood in the closet confused. Earn some caps? In a closet? …with a hole in it…it dawned on her, finally, what the old man meant. But before she could pull herself together enough to throw herself out of the closet and bolt, Longfellow’s sturdy frame came in and took up what little space was left. He hiked her dress up, bunching it at the waist, and forced her to back up against the hole. A cool breeze brushed her skin. Then his hand went over her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“No shame working the Hole; but you have a real distinctive voice. Wouldn’t be able to pretend they don’t know if they heard you huffing like you do.” Longfellow said as he held her in place with the other arm. “Now be a good girl, and don’t be a goddamn idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette managed to get something like a scream out at him, but that made him shift his grip until his big rough palm was over her nose too, making it harder to breathe.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Eighty caps? Is this a joke?” someone outside said.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yeah but look--you can go bare, you don’t gotta pull out, you can take as long as you need, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s some King&amp;Queen to use! If you don’t wanna, I’m gonna!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette’s eyes went wide as the sound of caps hitting tin fill the closet. Longfellow just grinned at her. Then he kissed her forehead, which made the sudden burning jab inside that much worse.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The first cock was small but slathered with that awful, burning oil. It pulled out and came against her lips to the sound of someone yelling ‘asshole!’; but that didn’t seem to put off the second one. More caps rained into the bin and she found herself stretched a little as someone threw themselves against the hole at her to finish. The third was about as big as Longfellow, bringing tears to her eyes; but it at least stopped short of punching her cervix. The next was smaller but someone added their fingers and the cruelty of it made the tears come faster. She had no idea how long Longfellow held her there, or how many people came with caps and hard-ons after her mind went fuzzy for pain. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>All she knew was that she was sore, and miserable; everything burned and all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole somewhere and sleep another two hundred years. Her head screamed, and she couldn’t decide if she hated everything or just didn’t care anymore. Even when Avery--and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was Avery--came banging on the door to collect a third of the fees and Longfellow declared them done, she couldn’t work up anything more than a groan at the reality of hiking back up to Longfellow’s cabin with spume and slickness running down her legs and into the galoshes.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The breeze had picked up outside the Wall, bringing with it the smell of salt and rads and rain and smoke. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a storm coming, like Longfellow had said. Yvette breathed deep, huffing as the landscape began its steady climb up. He was ahead of her, setting a brutal pace, and for a brief instant her head cleared and the burning that had been the sum of her life for…for however long went cold. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sonofabitch!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yvette screamed, reaching out with curled fingers to grab him. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow turned around at the swear, saw her rushing towards him like a wild thing. He raised the speargun, hoping if he had to fire he could get away with a glancing blow; just a little nick that he could patch up and then they’d start all over again. But then she froze, dropping to her hands and knees and retching. Watery bile spattered the broken concrete and she pitched forward, shivering. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He approached slowly, tentatively toeing her head; she didn’t grab him or really do anything. Longfellow figured it was safe enough to kneel down to see what the problem was, keeping the spear gun close. With his free hand he touched her forehead: she was burning up. “Damn it.” he muttered. He should’ve counted on this--it happened sometimes for some people. The pheromones in the oil started going to poison after too much or too long inside. Giving the last of his stash to the Hole for eager cap-spenders to use had probably put her over; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been pretty liberal with it before then. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Alright girl, I got the message.” Longfellow groused, getting her up and over his shoulder. Storm was rolling in; he had to get them back to the cabin and get her settled. Hopefully he had enough and she wasn’t that badly sick that they could ride out the storm without a problem.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>***</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette woke up with a soft sob. She felt so sick and tired and alone. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Alright, alright, hang on girl.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The gruff voice was dimly familiar. Yvette wasn’t sure how or why she knew it. Something damp and cool was laid on her forehead, and a warm hand cupped her face. She struggled to open her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Easy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’ve been pretty sick; you just lie back and let Old Longfellow take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow. She knew that name; that name had a face--older, weather beaten, silver hair from scalp to…very far down. Yvette felt heat rising in her face, not a fever but a flush. She knew how much silver was on his body for a reason, even if the reason was escaping her. She opened her eyes. “Longfellow?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“That’s right.” He couldn’t help the little tug at his heart; she looked so soft and sweet lying there like that and looking up at him with that confused expression. Longfellow traced the line of her cheek with his thumb as he cupped her face. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I need…I need something.” Yvette mumbled. His warm hand on her face was so nice and gentle, and he was looking down at her with something like tenderness though his face was still a grim mask.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You know what it is?” Longfellow murmured as her fingers went to her throat to feel the collar there. She frowned as she felt along the leather and the clasp. “That’s your necklace sweetheart.” he said tentatively. “Remember? You said you’d wear it for me.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I did?” Yvette said slowly. That sort of made sense. “Not thinking very well.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You’ve had a pretty bad fever for a couple of days.” Longfellow said immediately. “Probably got you all confused.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> made a lot of sense. “I was having the worst dream.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette nodded again. “I don’t remember, but I was so lonely, and it hurt so much.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow swallowed. “I think I know what it is you need.” he had to tread lightly here. “It’s been a couple days, after all.” he said as he got up and began to take his clothes off. She was watching him, but she hadn’t moved away or started kicking; that was a good sign. “And a good Harbor gal needs loving damn-near daily.” he said slowly as he peeled the blankets off her. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>There was something a little off about this, Yvette thought as she watched him stroke himself to life. She licked her lips; maybe it was because he was doing the work and not her?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You just lie there and be a beautiful girl.” Longfellow murmured as he climbed on top of her and parted her thighs with a heavy hand. She was a little uncoordinated, but so far obedient. He rubbed his tip against her slit to tease. “This feel good?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette gasped, one hand going to the cloth on her forehead to press the coolness harder against her face and the other going down to rub her clit. This was familiar--that great big thing with its dripping tip and hard left curve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was very familiar. “It does.” she breathed.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow watched her little fingers work at herself, felt the heat build against his tip. He pressed a little more forward to part her lips, see if there was any slick happening yet. He wanted so much to just shove in but she still looked confused; it could still go real wrong.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette whimpered, feeling a tingle and burn deep down. She lifted her hips to encourage his nudging. “Please--please I don’t think I can wait.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow had to stifle a grin as he forced his way in; it was a little slick, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft. He didn’t hesitate to bottom out, feeling the little pop at his tip as she jumped. “Hey, hey remember, this is how it goes.” he murmured as he started to thrust; his patience had run out.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette gasped, feeling the sharp pain and the spread, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar! And the way he was looking down at her as his hips snapped, the way his hand went behind her head to cup it and make sure she kept her eyes on him, that was familiar too. She started to moan.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The slick came on fast; Longfellow wasn’t having to fight the drag as much as he was having to fight not to slip around. She was so pretty, lying there moaning sweetly, one hand to her forehead and the other reaching for his shoulder. “That’s right pretty girl, this is what you’re for, you’re my own little Harbor gal, remember?” Longfellow groaned.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“L-L-Longfellow, I’m--I am--” she gasped.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He licked his lips. “Remember, you’re supposed to call me Daddy.” It was a risk; he liked the sound but he hadn’t whispered it to her, hadn’t tried to whisper anything to her while she was with fever except to live.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette trembled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m--” she bit her bottom lip, eyes screwing shut.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow squinted, wondering if that was defiance or just more natural for her to say. As long as it meant the same thing, he didn’t hate it. He felt her bear down, felt a rush of slick--it was just natural for her. “That’s right, you come and then uh--Papa comes. Remember where Papa’s favorite place to come is?” he was panting, driving her into the mattress. She was just so small and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> right then.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Inside--Papa, Papa come inside, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Yvette cried out, hips popping up. This felt so good, and so right--he was being so gentle, and so sweet, and so nice. She couldn’t remember how they met, how it came to this, what he liked; that was probably the fever. Either she would remember when it was all clear or she would just learn it all over again. Longfellow--her Papa, Longfellow--liked to teach anyway.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>That did him in. Longfellow’s hands went to her hips, pulling her into his last thrust so he was as snug in her as he could get, cock well-collared by her baby-place, as he unloaded. She squirmed and panted, losing the washcloth off her face. He stared down at her as she writhed, panting ‘Papa’ in that sweet voice that sounded so good. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He was still hard; he had come so much and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard! Was that normal? Yvette couldn’t remember, but she knew her job was to just let him hang onto her until he calmed down. And it felt so good, why would she </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get away?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow sat back, dragging her against his chest so he could bounce her on his lap. “That’s right, pretty Harbor girl, you’re my good girl,” he crooned. “Papa’s gonna love you like this for a long, long time, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yvette nodded, grabbing onto him for balance as another orgasm ripped through her. It hurt, but not as much as the loneliness she’d woken up in. “Please, please Papa, please, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long </span>
  </em>
  <span>love me!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Longfellow grinned, licking his lips. “Oh that’s a promise--after all, you owe Papa, don’t you pretty girl? And good Harbor gals pay what they owe.” He watched her head bobble and her eyes roll back, fluttering as another warm wave of slickness filled his lap. Who knew the trick was to be poison the hell out of her and then treat her sweet? It was worth all the King&amp;Queen he’d used on her--even though her night as the Hole had pretty much covered the cost to replace it and then some, even with Avery’s tax. “All mine pretty girl, all </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Longfellow gripped her hard, making sure she caught every spurt he had to give her. She’d fainted from either the fever or satisfaction or both, but he knew she understood. “It’s just a necklace.” he whispered to her; no need to make her think she’d blow up if she got away, since she wasn’t going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get away anymore…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>